Wyatt Holiday Harlow
History Childhood "I always been tryin' to find somethin' better. Just 'cause I take a moment to sulk from time to time don't mean I've given up. Like it or not; I've been through a lot so far. I gotta carry that weight, same as you gotta carry yours. Best we can do is find a place to drop it off from time to time, and some folk to help share the load. Suppose that's all I'm lookin' for in the long run." Wyatt Holiday Harlow was born in a small town a few miles outside of Woodsedge; the son of Alfred and Madison Harlow; a Gunsmith and a Tavern Keeper respectively. Early in their marriage, Alred had shot and killed a man in self-defense, and found it to his liking; eventually turning him down a long path of violence; not all of which was aimed outside the family. Alfred used whatever method he could to rile people up and goad them into attacking him so he could kill them, and get away with it on the grounds of self-defense. Most people were too scared of him to do anything at first. Slowly, more and more people started to avoid him; leading him to take out his anger on his family. According to Wyatt; When he was twelve; Alfred pushed his luck too far after gunning down a Paladin of Iomedae following a heated argument. The citizens organized and lynched Alfred in the center of the town before burning Madison's Tavern to the ground. Madison managed to save a small portion of their belongings and a wagon; loading up and leaving town before the citizens decided they wanted to get a bit more revenge. For Wyatt; this is where his bad luck began. A few dozen miles outside the next town the wagon's reigns broke, forcing them to bag up what they could and walk the rest of the way into town; trading off what they could for new horses, only to find the wagon ransacked. As the years went on Madison's health started to get worse; forcing Wyatt to take on odd jobs to try and help out. Most of the time he'd make some mistake or something would go wrong forcing him to go without pay or lose most of it to repay the cost of his error. At 14; not wanting to go home with only a handful of coppers after a days work, he wandered into a tavern to see about finding another quick job. He happened upon a group of men playing a low-stakes game of poker and asked to join in. A couple of hours later, he left the tavern with a handful of silvers and a new deck of cards. Two years later, after a multitude of setbacks; barely making enough money to keep Madison's Inn room paid for, he sold off whatever he could to get enough gold to make sure she was comfortable and took off on his own. Wandering Years "Lotta times I wondered why I bothered movin' on. Used to think everything that happened was just fate screwin' me over... now... I dunno... maybe it was just tryin' to get me to the end of the road." Wyatt spent the next four years wandering from town to city to town; gambling mostly; occasionally taking work as a troubleshooter when he'd go broke. In an ideal situation; he'd stay until there was no more money to be made; either because he cleaned out the town's gambling population, or there weren't any problems left that could be solved at muzzle velocity. However most times, he'd leave broke, or be run out of town after a misunderstanding. The most extreme of these cases involved Wyatt being stabbed with a poisoned dagger after being accused of cheating and collapsing on the road to the next town. He wound up rescued by an elven woman who nursed him back to health, and Wyatt ended up having a brief romantic involvement with her as he stayed in the town; gambling as usual. Wyatt learned the hard way that she was the daughter of a local crime boss; being attacked and run out of town by his men and leaving practically every coin he had in the tavern he was gambling in at the time. Prior to coming to Nibiru; this was the longest he had stayed in one place. Characteristics Appearance Wyatt Harlow is a gray and white-furred Catfolk; standing five feet, seven inches tall, with a lean build. He has a thin face with sly, green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved chain shirt under a sleeveless, hooded, black duster, brown slacks under gray leather chaps, and black leather boots with steel plates covering the toe. Additionally, his left shoulder has a thin metal pauldron matching a thick iron bracer on his forearm. He usually has a bandana of some sort tied around his neck, and overall he has a clean, but disheveled look about him. Equipment Wyatt's Weapons of choice are a matched pair of Breech-loading Flintlocks with blackened steel for the barrel and working parts, and a birch wood handle. The pistol also carries silver inlaid engravings, and his maker's mark branded into both sides of the grip. His gunbelt has a holster on each hip and a multitude of leather loops in which to place his pre-rolled cartridges. He wears crossed bandoliers over his coat that hold yet more ammo, and the handful of emergency supplies he might need. Personality * Wyatt tends to lean towards a reticent disposition upon meeting people for the first time, attempting to be seen as aloof and casual; the same approach he takes to his poker games. * Those who get close to him start to see that facade peel away; finding Wyatt to be self-deprecating fairly often, but always willing to listen to someone who needs to talk; above all else; trying to be the person he'd needed at his lowest. * Wyatt seems to be of the mind that his father's actions incurred the wrath of the gods, and his terrible luck is a result of their ire. Family * Alfred "Red" Harlow, Father (Deceased) - According to Wyatt, Red was lynched by the people of his hometown when his violent ways became too much for them to stomach; leading in his mother's Inn being burned down, and the two of them fleeing for their lives. * Madison "Maddie" Harlow, Mother (52) - Described by Wyatt as "A tough old bitch." Maddison is the type of person who'd laugh at that description, and clarify that she's "The Toughest ''old bitch, thank you very much." * Trixie Harlow, Wife - * Abagail Harlow, Daughter - A white-furred catfolk with a growing head of gray-colored hair, and Wyatt's green eyes. * Zachariah Harlow, Son - A human with Trixie's White hair and blue eyes; with a pair of fuzzy ears and a tail. '''Relationships. * Ran - "Ran's a hell of a person. Brave and honorable to a fault. Glad to count her among my friends." * Jules - "If you'da told me I'd meet a king after wanderin' up to their house and gettin' invited to join their pool party? I'da asked who let you outta the nuthouse. Seems plenty friendly though; man of the people and all that." * Strider - "Strider might be five years my elder, but he sure don't seem like it. Kinda bumbling and innocent at the core, but that rifle of his looks mean. He's a good guy though. Needs someone to keep an eye on him though. Seems a little clumsy. Combine that with gunpowder..." * Weiming - "Wei's someone who you can't help but like. Amicable and selfless to a fault. He's dug himself into his work at he and Immie's school, and he seems to be gettin' better." * Markus - "Markus has been workin' hard with them "Minute Guardians" of his. Seems he's happy." * Immie - "Strong and good-hearted Gal tryin' to carry the world on her shoulders." * Aria/Reya - "Well... That was a surprise to be sure, but... I'm glad she trusts Trixie and me enough to consider us friends." * Kroq-Gar - "Yeah this guy still scares the hell outta me. But he's.... mostly harmless. Don't doubt he'd tear someone to shreds if they got him riled, or took his.... mate... from him. Still don't wanna know how that works... Least I can talk to him a bit easier now." * Shiro and Yuki - "Nice gals. Don't know much about them, really, other than I've yet to see them apart, and I doubt I ever will." Aspirations # Don't fuck up raisin' this kid # Don't fuck up raisin' this kid # DON'T. FUCK. UP. # '''CORRECTION. DON'T FUCK UP RAISING THESE ''KIDS. Category:Characters